Blind Love
by arizona.au
Summary: At the age of 18, Arizona moves to England and meets a blind girl named Amber. this is their story, all the drama from teenage years to how they grow old together, through the good and the bad.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone. so I thought of this idea and couldn't stop myself from writing it. the writing style is different them TLTNW. I really hope you enjoy. please review so I can see what I can do better. much love**

* * *

So here I'm sat, in the middle of Stansted airport at the age of 16 waiting for some random friend of my moms pick me up. I'm tired and jetlagged and al I want is to be at home in my nice warm bed in the warm with people I can actually know but no, its freezing cold even though I have the warmest hoodie I own and the warmest swears on but I better get use to is since I'm here for the next two years of my life and I have no clue what the hell I did to be sent here I also have no clue who I'm living with. Finally after so fucking long I see my bag come out, well it's not hard to miss its neon pink with the human skeleton system. Yeah I know I'm a huge dork I mean have you met me? I love comic books and movies plus science and any other subject in school. Skipping the song from my phone and getting up. Stumbling and holding onto the chair for support. Finally getting my balance I make my way off and pull my case of the belt. Its odd how my whole life is now packed in this case. Sure some stuff is being sent over but only a few odd items.

As I start walking towards the exit someone walks over and hugs me. I really hope this is the person I'm staying with I think to my self as I laugh."I really hope you're Ally" my southern accent seems thicker now that its surrounded by English accents

She laughs and picks up my bag, she's younger then I thought she would be, not that my moms old but there's a good age difference behind them. "yes I am. Sorry about the hug just the last time I saw you-you were probably on six years old" she smiles at me and starts walking to the revolving doors

"I like hugs so its no problem." Following behind her. as we walk closer to the door the cold air hits my arms. Quickly pulling the sleaves down and doing my hoodie zip up.

As she puts my case in the back of the car I climb into the passenger side of the car. It's odd sitting on this side of the car. Not that I drive just England drive on the wrong side of the road, I mean they probably say that about us. "finally someone who likes hugs. None else in the house likes hugs, not even the dog" she laughs and climbs into the driver's seat of the car and starts the engines "well no that's not strictly true, the dog likes hugs but we cant give him many apart from Demi" she smiles and starts driving.

How long we drive I don't know manly because I'm trying to stay awake. Luckily for me, jetlag shouldn't be too difficult since im exhausted and its night. My head rests against the window and somehow the vibrations keep lulling me into a comfortable sleep, only to be woken up by a bump in the road or my head falling off the window. It must have been funnier to watch since every time I woke up ally was laughing quietly to herself. I must have finally fallen asleep since I'm woken up by a gentle hand on my shoulder shaking me awake. "Arizona we are here" nodding my very heavy head and yawning. Glancing at the time and it says its only eight pm. Realising I haven't slept in nearly 30 hours. Getting out of the car and pulling my case out of the back. Following ally to the front door where she unlocks it and holds it open for me to walk in "we will get you a key tomorrow. You can put your stuff here for now." Putting my case down as ally yells into what I presume is the family room "Demi we are back, come show Arizona around"

Looking up to the doorway and I see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. What looks like long chestnut hair is done in a messy bun, she had no makeup on and is dressing in some baggy boyfriend jeans and a purple tank top. Her laugh echoes around the hall "sure but Arizona like the state, Arizona?"

Smiling at her which confuses me, usually, I hate it when someone says that and the way she says it its almost like im not even here "yes and no. it's like the state but I was named from the battleship" trailing off as I look at her, her brown eyes are clouded over. She kneels on the floor and makes a fuss of a chocolate brown Labrador who cant be more than a few years old. "can I pet him?"

She smiles at me and I can see a pair of dimples on her cheeks "of course you can, just not when he has his harness on" getting more confused but I kneel down next to Demi and stroke the dog. He buries against my leg and rests his chin on my knee. "his name is Finn if you wanted to know" I look up at her and our eyes lock. Her eyes look so foggy almost a deep black now. Wait with her eyes and the dog's harness could she be….. no someone would have told me to make sure I didn't make a fool of my self, well I don't know for sure and how am I meant to ask someone a question like this. Just as I'm about to ask I get cut off "ill show you around and you can put your stuff away." She stands up and takes hold of the door frame.

We walk around the house as she shows me around the ground floor. We head upstairs and she points to a door "this is my room if you need anything come in here and knock loudly. Don't knock on my parent's door, you'll be interrupting things you don't want to see or hear for that matter. This is your room" she opens a room that next to hers but the corners bare. " the corner is where the bathroom is, unfortunately, we will have to share one so remember to lock the door if you don't want me seeing anything" she starts laughing loudly "sorry but really be careful with the two doors, it will catch you out" she dumps my case in the middle of the room. Its really nice, white sheets on the king size bed, a black rug in the middle of the floor as the walls are a mixture of black and white. "you know I can practically hear the cogs in your head spinning. So to answer the question yes I am blind and my full name Demetria but please just Demi" Nodding and sitting on the bed looking up at her. I cant get out of my head how beautiful she is. "I'm knackered so im going to bed. Remember I'm just next door if you need me" she smiles and heads through the other door in the room which im going to guess is the bathroom. Deciding that I should at least try to sleep and get ready and lay under the covers of the bed, pulling the duvet tight around me.

A couple hours later a rumble from outside wakes me up and I shoot up, holding the duvet around me body. Well great, the first-night im here there's a fucking thunderstorm. Do I want to seem like this cool badass person to Demi. I really do by right now im terrified. Deciding I need to do something and remembering Demi's offer I get up and make my way through the bathroom to her room. Finns laying at the bottom of the bed as shes fast asleep in the corner of the bed that pushed up against the wall. Gently placing my hand on her shoulder and shaking her awake "pss Demi... it's me" her face scrunches up as she mumbles and rolls over to face the wall. Shaking her shoulder again "Demi wake up" a little louder. I feel kind of weird waking her up but also I don't., I feel safe in this room for some reason; I feel safe with her.

She turns back over to face me and mumbles "what do you want I'm trying to sleep" her voice is quiet and scratchy. The duvet rolls down from her shoulder to reveal a baggy Disney shirt and her underwear. My eyes linger on her underwear a little too long. "Arizona if you want something, say it otherwise please let me sleep" she mumbles again which makes my head shoot up to look at her feeling my boxers getting tighter.

"there's a thunderstorm and I don't like thunder and you said that if I need anything I should come in here but If you are uncomf…" suddenly my verbal diarrhea spilling out of my mouth until Demi cuts me off

"Arizona stop rambling im to tired to understand what you are saying. If you want you can stay in here for tonight the beds big enough just don't kick Finn he will never forgive you" she throws the covers back and moves back to the wall. She buries into the pillow and its one of the cutest things I've ever seen. Getting in but keeping away willing myself to calm down around her.

-/

Waking up to a wait on my shoulder. My shirt sleeves wet and there a sound in my ear. Looking over im met with Demi laying on my shoulder, shes snoring just little bit so much I wouldn't call it snoring but more purring like a car, shes dribbling on my shoulder as her mouths open resting against me. On anyone else, I would have thought it was the grossest thing but on her, its cute and I wouldn't change a thing. One of her arms is around my waist as she has a hand full of my shirt.

Feeling myself strained against my boxers, why now, why the hell does it do it now, groaning and trying to shift around hoping that I can maybe will it to go down. As soon as I shift around I regret it so much. The pain that shoots up my legs to my hip is unbearable, like white-hot pain that doesn't stop. Cursing to myself realizing I never took off my prosthesis last night after I came in here. The only good thing about that pain is that the pressure is gone. Laughing quietly to my self about how much my fucked up situation is well fucked up.

She shifts against my shoulder and groans as she stretches her legs against mine. Her head buries further against my shoulder. Glancing down at her and smiling, her hairs fallen over her face. Gently brushing the strands off of her face. Her face scrunches up as she yawns. Fuck what is she going to say, shes used me as a human pillow all night and she hardly knows me, what if she doesn't remember inviting me to stay because of the thunder.

"morning Pheonix" she mumbles and sits up petting Finn and scratching around his neck. Phoenix that's new

"my names Arizona, not Pheonix" looking at her back as her shirts ridden up around her waist and the covers have fallen down around her legs. At this moment im glad she doesn't know I'm staring because I don't think I could stop.

She turns back to face me and pulls the covers around her waist "I know just Phoenix is in Arizona and I was just trying to make a joke, Flagstaff." She lays back with her head on Finn "oh and I know im blind but that doesn't mean I cant tell that you're staring at me"

Crap mumbling blushing as I realize Demi has heard it "sorry I meant to say that in my head."

She leans her hand on my prosthetic leg "I thought so." She gets up out of bed and walks over to a chair that's in the corner of the room. She picks up a pair of blue checkered pj pants and pulls them up her creamy taunt smooth legs and over her black tight female boxers. "you're staring again"

Blushing more. My throat suddenly feels dry. Coughing trying to clear my throat and sitting up straiter "can'ty I cant help it"

She walks back over and lays on the bed next to me "who said you had to be sorry?" she smies up and me and sits up "can I do something quickly?"

"um sure" sitting up straighter and she moves to sit on my lap. What the fuck i think to my self as her hands move up to my face and start to move them around. Never has it been so easy to get a hot beautiful girl to sit on my lap. She starts to smile as her forefingers trace around my eyes and down my law "Demi what are you doing?, not that I mind but I've never has anyone trace my face before"

She laughs and pulls her hand away "it lets me get a picture of you in my head. Touch is really the only way I can see."

Nodding finally understanding what she's doing. Looking up at her and seeing the confused expression on her face suddenly realising she cant see me nodding "oh right" loudly making Demi jump on my lap "oh sorry I didn't mean to make you jump just I realized what you were on about" she hugs me tightly. I don't know why and I don't really care. "so what are we doing today?"

"I think we're heading into town to get a couple of things for your room and for me" she moves off of me and lays down with her head in my lap. At this point im internally freaking out. is she gay? Does she know I'm gay? Does she know I have a dick? Ahhhhhhh I scream in my head as all these questions flash through my head.

I guess only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got so much love from the first chapter of this story, thank you so much. A Quick disclaimer, I changed the name from demi to amber because I decided to create another story and thought it would get confusing. please remember to review I do like to know if you are enjoying this story or not. xx**

* * *

So we're are heading into town, in the rain, why? I have no fucking clue. Its cold I'm tired and I really don't want to go in the rain. Whats the icing on the cake you may ask… we're going on the bus. Don't get me wrong the bus is okay, I have nothing against the bus, but I do when we have to spend over an hour on the bus to get into town. So now I'm sat on the back of the bus with Amber and with Finn happily laying on my feet. It's adorable, he has his own little ticket called a rover ticket and it just made me laugh.

Ambers' head is rested on my shoulder as she goes on about some concert she has tonight when really I have no clue what she's on about. Hearing a question directed at me looking down and hoping my answers the right one "sure okay" she smiles widely so I know I must have given the right answer but what I've just agreed that I still don't know but I guess I'll find out tonight.

Hearing whispers in front of us as a man keep looking over at Amber and myself and I can feel my blood boiling. "can I help you, sir?" I ask as he turns around again to glare at us. "is everything okay?"

"actually no it is not okay! I am allergic to fur and you had to bring that fur and flea-ridden creature on this bus" now this asshole is really pissing me off. How he's complaining about a dog for the blind being on the bus

"sir this is a dog for the blind so with all respect I think you can put up with your allergies for a five-minute bus ride. So why don't you turn back around and mind your own fricken business."

His face drops. He turns around and tried to square himself up in his seat looking directly at me now "you are a childish young girl. Has nobody told you to respect your elders? You should have manners and not be rude to people."

Now, this guy is really being a douche "sir I'm American I don't mind being rude when I need to be. Also I do respect my elders, I got taught that from a very young age, however, I don't respect anyone whos being an ass to someone else, so again I ask you to mind your own fucking business and if you don't like it get off and wait for the next bus: that I hope hits you" I would happily hit him myself but my right arm is currently being held back by Amber whos happily resting against it and hitting him would be assault and there are cameras everywhere on this bus, I guess hoping he gets hit is the best I can do.

He presses the button for the next stop and within a minute he is off the bus out of our site. The grip on my arm tightens as demi leans up and kisses my cheek "thank you, but you are going to be in so much trouble" she giggles against my cheek and leans back down and rests her head back on my shoulder.

"I just stood up for you why would I be in trouble?" laughing and resting my head on hers. Seriously who gets into trouble for standing up for someone. I may have wished harm on him but it's not like I caused him harm I just told him he could leave and make everyone happy

"mum will probably just have some words with you about being respectful and not rude" she smiles and pulls her jumper tighter around her.

-/

We've has been in town for hours, mainly because of me. See we were walking to the music store when I spotted a comic book shop down a road. Amber's sitting on the wife seat, like the husband chair in clothing shops. Hearing demi groan and mumble I realize I've been in here a long time "Arizona will you please hurry up. The music shop closes in an hour" Finn just looks up to me with puppy dog eyes. Even he's bored and wants to get out of the shop.

"fine, fine let me pay and then we can go" walking over to the guy behind the counter and pulls out some plastic notes from my wallet. Why they're plastic I don't know when you're kids you play with plastic money and now we pay with it as well.

Picking up the bag and watching Amber walk over to me. Finns walking by her side as his tail wags. Yep, I was the only one enjoying this shop.

Ambers arm links with mine as we walk towards the shop she wants to go to. "so what are you look…."

Some guy cuts me off as he walks over and hugs demi "we have your order here, ill get it out and you can make sure the strings are correct And how you wanted them" As fast as he came towards us he's gone again.

"I ordered a new guitar my old one kind of got thrown against a wall."

"that makes sense. Do I want to know the whole story?" she smiles and sits down on a neat by piano stall and shrugs "so you play guitar"

"I play guitar and piano and I also sing." She turns around and lifts the piano lid up and runs her hands over the keys playing a haunting minor chord that sends chills through my body. Sitting down next to her and watching her play a coupled more chords.

"play me something" smiling at her as I run my fingers over the keys "I wish I could play but the most I can do it's the beginning of "Fur Elise" Ambers laugh echoes through the empty room bouncing off the walls

"well what would you like me to play?" Amber rests her head on my shoulder and I can smell raspberry and honeycomb, somehow they compliment them each other.

"what about the song your playing tonight, I know you're playing guitar so piano would be different" she sits up straight and moves into the middle of the piano stool closer to my side her leg brushing against mine. As she starts playing a melody on the piano, its daunting and full of emotion, her voice pierces through you making you feel every pain she's gone through. She plays the last cord and shuts the lid on the piano "I've never heard that before, what it called?"

She rests her head on my shoulder and wipes her eyes on my shirt, somewhere through the song she started to cry silently. "it is my own song, It is called Nightingale."

Gently running my thumb over her cheek and wiping the tears away from her eyes whiles lifting her head up off my shoulder to look into her eyes that are covered by her sunglasses. "it was beautiful and powerful, my new favourite song" her smiles makes me smiles as it takes over her whole face, my heart feels like it smiling. Before I know what happening she starts leaning into me as her hand comes up and caresses my cheek the touching is almost ghostly on my skin as she brushes over it.

Just as she is leaning in closer a bang from behind the counter makes her jump and pull away. "Amber you can test it here to make sure its what you wanted, if not we can probably change everything from here" he nods and gets up holding onto Finn's harness as she makes her way to a stool in the middle of the room. She takes the guitar In her hands and rests it against her legs and she plays the strings.

Half and hours later and I officially board. If it was songs id be all for it but at the moment it's just random scales that seem to pop into her head as they discuss some weird thing about the amps it uses. Leaning my arms on the piano next to me and resting my head on my hand. I can feel myself doze off, probably from boredom. A loud bang wakes me up and makes me jult up now wide awake. My hearts racing banding against my chest almost like it's trying to break free. Hearing laughter from the middle of the room and seeing Amber and this weird guy laughing at me.

Ambers the first one to be able to form words out of the two of them "sorry but we've been watching you for a while seeing when your arm would fall. It took you around ten minutes" shes still laughing between words but I'm too tired to be bothered

"so does that mean you're finished in here?" she smiles and nods her head. Thank god, I yell in my head. I really am bored in here, and hungry.

Standing up and covering up a yawn "can you carry the case of me?" her free hand that's not holding Finn's leash holds onto the crook of my arm

"sure." Slinging the guitar case around my shoulder and walking with Amber out of the shop. The light hits my eyes and blinds me. Shielding my eyes with my hand as we walk through the town center. Getting back onto the bus and heading back home. Home that's weird to say, my home is America but somehow it's not anymore, now it's here.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone. sorry, i haven't updated but i want people to know this isnt one ill have a schedual to update. college is kicking my ass so, enjoy what you get, love you all. sorry for any mistakes i will hopefullly be able to correct them soon.**

* * *

Fuck! I've gone through everything I own and I can't find anything to wear for tonight. I don't even know where I'm going but apparently, I need to dress smart and fancy. But then again all I own are jeans, rumagin around I finally find a pari of balck skinny jeans that cling to my legs and my ass, sure the prothesis shows through them but im not really bothered about it. Arranging myself to try and make the bulge less obviouse through the jeans. With a white shirt and a simple black suit jacket

Now for the makeup, ive never been a makeup kind of person, I can do lipstick and maybe if im lucky I can get a relatively straight line for eye liner, anything else is just out of my abilities. Putting on what eople might say is a crap smokey eye makeup with a dark red lipstick I look at myself in the mirrir. Damn I look hot, even if I do say so myself.

The door to the bathroom creeks open as I can see amber walking through the door, she stops where shes stood "oh sorry I just wanted to use the loo"

My heart skips a beat, shes the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, her tight red dress clings to her shoulders and her body, her leg is shown by a slit up the trail of the dress and I cant help but imagine what it would look like with it around her waist. Shaking my head and laughing to myself

Ambers face scrunches up "what, you don't like it, I thought I put on the red one but I have a weird green one I might have mixed it up with"

"no you have the red one on and it looks beautiful." Walking over to amber and running my finger under ambers lip wiping away a little but of red makeup that had smeard aross over her lip "there, you look perfect"

Her lips curve into a smiles as she takes a step closer to me, her body now pressed against mine. She holds up something red in her hand "can you put this on Finn and you need to wear this"

Laughing as I take the beice of frabric from her hand and turning over seeing what it is. "which ones for me and which is fro the dog?" laughing as I see ones a tie and the other is bow tie

"everyone had to dress up in formal wear, even the dogs." She takes my hand as she guids me out of the bathroom and moves to close the door "I will meet you down stairs so we can go." She shuts the door in my face. "the ties for you"

Laughing and walking down the stairs I call finn over and sit on the floor next to him tieng the bowtie carefully around his neck "youo look very hansom Finn" scruffling the fur on his head.

Looking up to the glass doors that separate the family room and the kitchen dinning room area and seeing Ally stood at the open door and smiling at Finn and I as I tie the red tie around my neck "amber out you up to this?"

Nodding and looking over "how did you guess? Shes wearing a red dress so I guess she wanted us all to match" rolling my eyes as I look in the reflection in the glass door getting the tie center as amber walks through the family room doors

"mum are they wearing them?" Finn looks up at me with sad eyes

"sorru bud but what the girl wants, the girl gets. And yes amber we are" amber comes over and hugs me tightly

She looks up at me and smiles "thanky uo for wearing it and coming with me"

"happily." smiling and kissing ambers cheek holding my left arm out fir her to take "your car awaits"

"you can drive?" the surprise in her voice made me smiles as I grab the keys and get into the car

"im 18 ofcourse I can drive. I tool the uk test a few months ago so im all legal." Opening the back door as Finn jumps into the back seat of the new car. "how ever I've driven this car once so it could be a little bumpy for a minute or two" starting the car and driving along to the directions the cars giving me. After about twenty minutes of talking a smirk forms on my face "amber you go anticlockwise around a round a bout right" biting my lips to keep myself from laughing as amber grips onto my amrs

"NO" she yells at me as her hand tightens around my arm.

"im joking, I know how to use a roundabout." Smiling and looking over at amber who looks terrified "im sorry I just couldn't pass up the opertunity."

"you are such an arsehole" amber laughs so I know luckily im in the all clear.

Following the rest of the directions I pull up to a huge hall. Its black outside the path to the hall is illuminated but small lights trailing down. Parking the car and getting Finn out. opening the door and holding it open for Amber. "can I have his leash and your arm?"

This girl really is remarkable. Handing the leash over and holding ym arm out for her to take again. She leans into my body and rests her head on ym shoulder as we walk into the hall. "so what is this tonight?"

"its an award ceremony for teams im on" she seats down at a table and I get a chance to look around, the hall is packed. It looks like a gymnasium of some kind

"so what teams are you on?" sitting down next to her and leaning back into the seat

"its rugby and a sport called goalball"

We talking for a whiles befor the ceremony begins about her sports and the teams. She explains the rules of this goalball and it seems pretty fun. I learnt that is 3v3 game with the whole ends as goals and you have to block it so the other team don't get goals.

"thank you for being my date tonight." Amber says as her arms wrapped around my arm with her head on my shoulder as she yawns and burys her head into my neck

"ill happily be your date, ive been told im good arm candy" laughing and kissing the top of her head "but im pretty sure your catagorys up"

"oh you are really good arm cady, plus the perfect hight for a head rest" amber smiles ans whispers into my ear as I try to pay attention to whats going on

The evening goes on, awards given out and music played. Amber and Finn got given an award and some high class tthing that got me confused. We head back to the car with ambers head on my shoulder and finn in her other hand. The ride home was pretty quite just the soft sounds of the radio playing in the background and the car enguine rawing. Hearing a soft sound coming from the passanger side I see amber with her head pressed up against the door window her mouth open with her head leaning back, obviously shes fast asleep. After pulling over with fuel I grab a blanket I keep in the trunk of the car and lay it over amber. She snuggles into it and pulls it up to her face. She looks so cute and content just laying there without a care in the world. Pulling up into the drive and letting finn out of the car and into the back yard. Opening ambers door gently and hooking my arm around her leg and back and lifting her up and carrying her into the house. Seeing ally and gesturing to her that im going to take amber to her room I make my way up the stairs. Ambers pretty light surprisingly since shes got muscles. Laying her on the bed. So how am I going to do this? Deciding to just evert my eyes and pull her dress lightly over her head and pulling the covers over her. taking the dress off is fien but I think that's as far as I could go with out it being very uncomfortable for both. Making sure shes alright and warm I head back through the bathroom and get changed into some shorts and a sweatshirt and head to bed. Falling under the covers and cacooning myself up in them and falling asleep


End file.
